wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The New Era:Rippling Tides
Please ask on my wall if you want to add ur characters Blurb Pantala & Pyrrhia are at peace. Willow, Sundew, Blue, Cricket, Kinkajou, Moonwatcher & Quibli have opened the new and revamped Jade Mountain's doors! But something seems... off. Or atleast it does to Aquamarine. Aquamarine, the 'shining' & 'bright' SeaWing has 4 choices: Become true glory as her parents, a student at Jade Mountain, being a heir or a regular life. Her parents force it onto her. But when a new prophecy rises, these choices narrow down to 2: Be a student, or be like her parents. Maybe Aquamarine can be... both? Prolauge Anemone and Auklet stood side by side. The pools of the room reflected the dim glow. Auklet feels unsafe because her older sister dragged her out into her 'hideout'. Was Anemone crazy? What did she mean by 'Im setting you free from mother's chains. I cant wait to show you our dead sister.'. Was is Orca? Was it her sisters who died in a egg? Well, Auklet was greatful that Tsunami had saved her. Anemone had looked carefully, sharply and somewhat evily at Auklet, as she waited infront of a pile of green marble. Sapphire shards had pierced her talons in the pools, but they were circling Anemone... Suddenly Anemone had broke the silence of the two sisters standing side by side, staring at a pile of green marble. Auklet just did not get it. As Anemone walked up, she picked up a piece of green marble and turned her head towards Auklet, sending chills up the young SeaWing heir's spines. As Anemone looked, she started hissing words that made Auklet feel... guilty. "I am so un-proud of my existance. I should have let Orca's statue kill me, maybe so i would not be such a disgraceful lie ''to this world." =Part 1: The Flowing River= Chapter 1 A sky blue dragon with green light-p scales and hot pink royal patterns stood. Her white underbelly glimmered in the dark blue sea with light reflections. She stood, yawning dimly flashing her green scales. A sky blue dragon & a deep blue one stood, smiling. ''Good morning, Aquamarine! Riptide's wings were wide, as he applied a harness to himself and Awuamarine, his scales flashed Just so you can keep up the trip. Jade Winglet NightWing: Starchaser RainWing: Princess Firefly (Considered RainWing) SandWing: Princess Locust IceWing: Ex Princess Crescent SkyWing: Prince Cliff MudWing: Hearth (Considered MudWing) SeaWing: Princess Aquamarine LeafWing: Ivy HiveWing: Bumblebee SilkWing: Butterfly (Considered SilKWing) DeathWing: Mistress Dark Wolf MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Fae Gold Winglet NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: Prince Bobcat IceWing: SkyWing: MudWing: SeaWing: Coastline (Considered SeaWing) LeafWing: HiveWing: SilkWing: DeathWing: MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Silver Winglet NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: IceWing: SkyWing: MudWing: SeaWing: LeafWing: HiveWing: SilkWing: DeathWing: MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Copper Winglet NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: IceWing: SkyWing: MudWing: SeaWing: LeafWing: HiveWing: SilkWing: DeathWing: MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Quartz Winglet Now introducing the new 'Jungle Winglet', 'Flower Winglet' and 'Thunder Winglet'! Jungle Winglet NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: IceWing: SkyWing: MudWing: SeaWing: LeafWing: HiveWing: SilkWing: DeathWing: MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Thunder Winglet NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: IceWing: SkyWing: MudWing: SeaWing: LeafWing: HiveWing: SilkWing: DeathWing: MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Flower Winglet NightWing: RainWing: SandWing: IceWing: SkyWing: MudWing: SeaWing: LeafWing: HiveWing: SilkWing: DeathWing: MistWing: TempestWing: AviWing: DriftWing: LightWing: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Kittenjewel101)